Through the Eyes of the Dead: Destiny of Secrets
by Moon Sabre
Summary: *Chapter 10* Sheik tries to help Samus, but she needs professional help. That's when Link, Marth, and Roy come to see if Sheik is actually trying to save her. Roy asks Sheik a personal question, and Marth murmurs one everyone has been thinking.R/R Please.
1. Life in Death Continues

*NOTE*: For those who don't know, this is a continuation of another story: Secrets. I advise you to read that story first before reading this one, that way you may grasp the whole entire concept and you'll enjoy this story much better.  
  
For those who have already read Secrets, I will say that the format is adjusted. It's just a diffrent version from the last. It will also be written so that Sheik is the main character this time, instead of Panther.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author*: As for those who don't already know, I fill my story with lots of graphic detail so if you have a weak stomach, try skipping certain parts in battle scenes(if there is one) or have a trash can nearby ~_^ If any new characters come in (I like to add a few every now and then) I try to give you a good view of what they look like so...I'm just saying that in advance.  
  
.....and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins....  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Sheik: her eyes are closed, but she still feels the warm salt-water splashing on her every now and then. The gulls caw accompany the crashing of the waves on the shore, and the breeze ruffles Sheik's greenish-like outfit  
  
In the distance she hears a sound of someones voice. Keeping her eyes closed to keep the sand out, she shuffles a bit and tries to shout. Her shout just comes out as a muffled cough as sand pours into her mouth  
  
Sheik: [ I can't remember anything, do I even have a past?] the voice gets louder [ That voice sounds familiar]  
  
Down the beach some ways Zelda is seen walking alone, staring out into the ocean. The breeze ruffles the bottom of her dress, and the sand blows past her lightly. She's singing a song to go with the ocean, but has a hard time keeping up  
  
Sheik dares to open her eyes. When she does she sees Zelda, not remembering anything she doesn't know who she is, and tries to call out.  
  
Zelda: Hm? her mouth closes quickly and she looks over to the pile of green, which to her looks like sea-weed Hello!?  
  
Sheik: attempts to pull herself up, but she feels weaker then before so she just falls again. The breeze dies down and a cloud covers up the sun a bit  
  
Zelda: notices Sheik's shuffling, and rushes over Can I help you? tries to see Sheik's face but can't  
  
Sheik: rolls over and faces Zelda  
  
Zelda: [ She looks like Sheik, but...Sheik was killed] Do I know you?  
  
Sheik: she slowly denies by a shake of her head and she coughs up another sandy reply Help me..  
  
Zelda: Oh, um okshe picks Sheik up by the hand and helps her dust the sand off most of her body You resemble somebody I know, or used to.  
  
Sheik: spitting out the last grains of sand, and without the water rushing over her, she finally begins to speakshe giggles a bit Funny, I was about to say the same about you she looks up at Zelda, and notices the shocked look on her face Something the matter?  
  
Zelda: gulps You have no eyes..  
  
Sheik: What?  
  
Zelda: a little bit louder You, you have no eyes!  
  
Sheik: is silentshe studies Zelda a moment, taking in her lavender type dress and her face, but then shakes her head Can you just tell me where to find some, some...what do you call it?  
  
Zelda: ignoring her words she studies the sword hilt poking out from behind Sheik's back. [ It's the same one Panther had! I remember seeing it when he was in the store!]  
  
Sheik: Hello? Listen to me!Zelda blinks her eyes very fast, coming back into reality I asked you if you knew where I could find something.  
  
Zelda: Oh, well okay..[those eyes really scare me, is she human?] What do you need to find?  
  
Sheik: I don't know what it's called.looks down trying to remember It's a a...erm...her stomach rumbles loudly Ergfalls on her butt holding her stomach with her hands  
  
Zelda: You sound hungry.  
  
Sheik: glares at Zelda angrily until another rumble has her lying on the ground again  
  
Zelda: Food! Come on!  
  
Sheik: Wha-gets swept away by Zelda as she gets dragged along the beach, leaving a long sandy trail  
  
***In Nintendo City at M&L's( Mario and Luigi's) Pasta and B-B-Q Palace  
  
Sheik and Zelda are sitting at a round wooden table, surrounded by plates, forks, spoons, and knives. Sheik takes up a steak knife and studies it carefully. Other Smasher's are sitting around here and there talking, laughing, eating, and having a good time (like most places where you would normally see a Smasher eat^_^). Peach is seen taking an order from a table and after a few scribbles with her pen she shuffles her way to Sheik and Zelda's table  
  
Peach: Welcome to M&L's, may I take your order.she smiles, then notices Sheik studying the steak knife  
  
Zelda: I'll talk a Large Mt. Dew and..uh..that'll be all for melooks over at Sheik You going to get something?  
  
Sheik: looks up at Zelda then to Peach, who is wearing the same face Zelda had when she said she had no eyes [ Am I really that scary?] Uh, what do you have?  
  
Peach: Are you asking for our special? Well our special today is 4 plates of BBQ ribs for $4.99! You can also order a large drink for $1.50 extra!  
  
Sheik: Erg, what's BBQ?  
  
Peach and Zelda look at Sheik funny then Zelda murmurs something to Peach. Peach nods her head, giving a last look at Sheik, then scuffles her way to another table in her short dress  
  
Sheik: I feel diffrent.  
  
Zelda: ignores Sheik's comment and changes the subject She's a nurse too.  
  
Sheik: Who?  
  
Zelda: Peach, the waitress.  
  
Sheik: Oh  
  
Zelda: I didn't catch your name last time, what was it?  
  
Sheik: Sheik..I think. That's what Kuja called me.  
  
Zelda: loses her breath for a minute then recovers [ Must just be a coinsidence.....what am I thinking! WHO ELSE IS CALLED SHEIK!] smiles at Sheik [ Oh, well] Who's Kuja?  
  
Sheik: He's the man that I ki-before she could finish a bright flash of flames is seen to the side as Luigi lights a dish of food on fire.she looks over and sees Zelda clapping so she does the same, lightly  
  
Luigi: Itsa good littla disha!  
  
Zelda: Good showthe applause dies down and everything returns to normal again  
  
Sheik: turns back to Zelda What happened?  
  
Zelda: Oh nothing. You were saying about that man?Peach lies down Zelda's Mt.Dew and a plate full of BBQ ribs  
  
Peach: Zelda, hope your happy with the order. I wasn't sure what to get her so you know, I gave her the original order. Mario wasn't too happy, but you know him.  
  
Zelda: takes a sip from her glass No problemPeach walks off and Zelda looks over at Sheik who has already finished half the plate Um, what were you saying about that man?  
  
Sheik: begins to talk with her mouth full as she stuffs her mouth quickly like a starving wolf pack Oh...gulp, stuff he wars juft a man I kifled widf a sword. gulp, stuff, chew chew  
  
Zelda: watches Sheik and her ravenous appetite, trying to get over the shock of what she said and how she eats It seems you are really hungry..  
  
Sheik: looks at Zelda still chewing Welf afterd beefing dead, youd ber hungrfy too.  
  
Zelda: faints out of her chair, falling on the floor  
  
Sheik: looks at Zelda on the floor, then back at the plate and shrugs, as she continues to eat  
  
*** a few seconds later on Sheik's fifth helping  
  
Zelda: Oh myyawns What happened?  
  
Sheik: stops and stares at her for a moment with her yellowish-white eyes Nuffingcontinues to chow down  
  
Zelda: Okay. What are you going to do after you finish eating?  
  
Sheik: finishes the plate and wipes the sauce onto a napkin I haven't really thought about that takes a gulp of water looks around Seems like I know this place, I feel comfortable in it.  
  
Zelda: Well you should.takes another dainty sip of her Mt.Dew Yum.  
  
Sheik: I, I'm sorry. What'd you say?  
  
Zelda: I said you should.  
  
Sheik: stands up and leans over the table towards Zelda What's that suppose to mean?glares at her  
  
Zelda: Do you know who I am?  
  
Sheik: sits back down with a huff I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Zelda: [ Maybe she's not the Sheik I know] Oh, well I'm Zelda!  
  
Sheik: Zelda? That's a funny name.  
  
Zelda: looks at her baffled Well, I find it a very nice name  
  
a bit of commotion stirs at another table, not far from where the two are sitting. Yoshi and Pikachu are complaining to Peach about something  
  
Yoshi: WE WANT FOOD!  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika![ yea]  
  
Peach: Please, I'm trying to take your order!  
  
Yoshi: Food! Food! Food!  
  
Pikachu: shocks Peach  
  
Peach: Om mypart of her dress his black and burnt  
  
Sheik: Excuse me, Zel..dathrows her napkin down and stands up walking over to the table where Yoshi and Pikachu are sitting  
  
Zelda: Oh  
  
Yoshi: We want a waitress that knows how to wait on us! We want one no-a hand is seen across his throat, Sheik standing behind him  
  
Sheik: SHUT UP AND LET THE LADY GET YOUR ORDER!  
  
Yoshi: Ack clag graggets plopped back down into his seat, gagging as he tries to regain his air  
  
Sheik: stares at Pikachu You tooPikachu hops down and hides under the table  
  
Yoshi: Who in the he-turns around and sees Sheik, or what seemed like Sheik, staring at him with her blank eyes I mean, uh, I would like a plate of angel hair pasta...with artichoke hearts.........gulp...please?  
  
Sheik: walks away, searching for the door. She finds it and walks out everyone is quiet for a moment, staring at the swinging door  
  
Zelda: Oh um rushes out tooThe Smasher's watch the doors again until they stop swinging, then stare at Yoshi, who is quietly eating,  
  
murmurs are heardPIkachu gets back up on the chair and stares at Yoshi  
  
Yoshi: Let's eat!a loud cheer is heard and the buzz of the restraunt continues  
  
*** outside on the street where it begins to get dark  
  
Sheik: I'm leaving hears Zelda rush up behind her  
  
Zelda: Why?  
  
Sheik: I need to get away from violence and try to collect my thoughts  
  
Zelda: Sheik, I-is too late as Sheik runs off towards a big mural on the side of a wall  
  
Sheik: stares at the mural, it has all the Smasher's posing on it, Roy and Marth holding up the swords in the back and Ness doing(what I like to call) the beach pose. Her eyes continue to scan it until she stops and looks back at Zelda Who are all these people?  
  
Zelda: We're Smashers walks up next to her and scans the mural for her picture I'm herepoints to herself standing behind Mario And this is Peach, the waitress, and Pikachu, and Yoshi's over in the back by Marth and Roy.begins to point out everyone, saying there names and a bit about them  
  
Sheik: listens to every word, but at the same to thinks to herself [ Was Panther a smasher too?] Are there people missing from this picture?  
  
Zelda: And this is Ganon-what? Missing?  
  
Sheik: Yes.  
  
Zelda: Well,...  
  
Sheik: I'm looking for something, I'm actually trying to remember my past.  
  
Zelda: Your past?  
  
Sheik: I died sometime, and then Kuja brought me back to kill someone.  
  
Zelda: You said you were dead!  
  
Sheik: Yes, I saw myself being killed by the same man that revived me.  
  
Zelda: That's confusing. I feel faint...places her hand on her forehead about to fall back  
  
Sheik: I'm looking for a man named Panther.  
  
Zelda: stops herself from fainting and looks at Sheik Did you just say Panther!?  
  
Sheik: Yes, I was sent to kill him, because I was told he killed me. But I didn't remember anything and listened to the lies. I killed them both. Kuja and Panther.  
  
Zelda: Youher throat tightens You killed Panther?  
  
Sheik: Yes begins to cry  
  
Zelda: also begins to cry  
  
Sheik: she stops for a moment as a few tears fall down her face, she notices Zelda crying, her gloved hands soaking up the tears as she wipes her face Why are you crying?  
  
Zelda: This was never suppose to happen. I never got to tell him.sobs lightly  
  
Sheik: Tell him what?  
  
Zelda: I liked Panther, even more then Link. Now what am I to do! I'll never be able to tell him!  
  
Sheik: You liked Panther? That's strange, he was crying over my body when I died.  
  
Zelda: sniff He was a real ladies man. Samus and -stops herself for a moment, thinking  
  
Sheik: What? What!?  
  
Zelda: He only loved two people. Samus and...a new thought forms in her mind  
  
Sheik: Who?  
  
Zelda: looks up for a moment staring at Sheik, the light of the oncoming stars reflecting off her glossy eyes and the tear streams on her face. She opens her mouth a moment, pausing, then taking a deep breath she lets loose one word You.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
This is just the first chapter of the second part of the series. Hopefully it was pretty good. I added a few things from the Secrets story into here, that's why advised some to read it first. I think I did pretty well, but I have done better. I won't review my own story, but I wish you would so I can tell if I should continue this or not. If don't get enough reveiws I won't continue it, seems kind of like a waste of space, putting on a story that noone wants to read. If I get 10 reviews by 2 weeks or less, I'll go ahead and post the other 3 chapters..then wait for more responses. If I get at least 2 reviews by tomorrow or the next day I go ahead and post the next chap. IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE FANS! (~_^) 


	2. Night Club

*DEDICATION* I'd like to dedicate this chapter to The Flame Panther (who is always there to support me) and Jelly Bean ( who gave me hope that there are still people that are true fans of SSBM). Because of you two, I'm still writing this story when I was about to take it off. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author*: I'm going to start doing dedications to the fans that review my story so that I feel the fans have a little credit too. I might start doing something that considers you all....voice drifts off in thought  
  
.....and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins....  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Sheik pulls back, falling on her butt at the shock of what Zelda had just said. For a moment, they both sat/kneeled there staring at each other, blinking every now and then.  
  
Sheik: a slight croak is heard in her throat as she tries to think of what to say  
  
Zelda: looks at Sheik and soon figures out that she wouldn't be talking any time soon, so she goes ahead and sighs to release the silent pressure that was steadily building  
  
Sheik: I.....  
  
Zelda: had been looking down for some time, so she lifts up her head at the sound of Sheik's voice  
  
Sheik: blinks blankly then continues, staring off into space I knew I was alive once, but I don't remember anything.  
  
Zelda: I can't say that I blame you. I'm sorry. I didn't think you were her. It's impossible for someone to come back to life....that I know of. Maybe I should have told you earlier..  
  
Sheik: No,no. You helped me out, alot. So....do I know you?  
  
Zelda: laughs for a moment KNOW ME!?more light laughter You were a part of me!  
  
Sheik: shock comes over her that brings her close to fainting A part of you...?.....I...but....I didn't know any of this....  
  
Zelda: I think you need a break to over come this surprising news. I think I could too. Come with me to this night club.  
  
Sheik: What's a night club?  
  
Zelda: sweatdrop Well..pauses a moment to come up with some sensible explination It's where some of us Smashers go to have fun. Dancing sometimes, listening to poetry, drinking, singing kereoke, and other stuff.  
  
Sheik: Maybe I should try before I lose my mind.  
  
both stand up to dust themselves off. Sheik looks at her outfit for a moment, then looks at Zelda's almost normal looking dress  
  
Sheik: Suppose I should wear something more...erm, what do you call it?........casual....normal..more "Smasher" related...?  
  
Zelda: I think that would be wise. I don't know what we can do about your eyes. ponders a moment, then grabs Sheik's hand and drags her to a house, which was obviously hers  
  
***inside  
  
Zelda: rummages around in her drawers, dressers, and closets full of shoes. I know it's around here somewhere....  
  
Sheik: sits on a huge cushioned bed looking around her at the big mirror with the make-up scattered everywhere, and the millions of dresses on the hangers(which were all the same) when she notices something diffrent from the rest of the white, pink and lavender coated items. With Zelda rummaging deep within a closet, Sheik walks over to a huge dresser and pulls out some dark blue/purple looking cloth.  
  
Her finger tingles with puzzled excitement as she feels the fabric, and somehow recognizes the smooth, but rough, texture. She studies the outfit for a moment, taking in the dark and light colours and the strange design on the front. Her fore finger stings for a second and she pulls back in reaction to notice a smooth red smudge on her finger(remember she WAS dead, but was revived, so she's alive now).  
  
Sheik pulls the outfit around then notices the problem of the painful prick. A needle gently pokes out from beneath the cloth. She takes it out to inspect it just as Zelda comes rushing up to her.  
  
Zelda: pants for a second Wait. That's what I've been looking for this whole time. Where'd you find it?  
  
Sheik ignores Zelda's question and sits on the bed studying the needle  
  
Zelda: picks up the bodyless outfit from the floor, dusting it off before setting it next to Sheik on the bed This was yours. Before you were, um, killed...  
  
Sheik: looks up at Zelda with a strange look like she was a ghost that just appeared  
  
Zelda: This should do.  
  
Sheik: still holding the needle between her fingers in mid-air, as she looks down at the outfit I'm going to wear it?  
  
Zelda: Yes, unless you want a bunch of people looking at you strangely. Like Peach and myself.  
  
Sheik: I think I caused enough commotion... she sets down the needle and picks up the outfit. Zelda points to a door and Sheik walks slowly towards it.  
  
Zelda: stares at the needle, but says nothing  
  
***after a bunch of rustling and momentary pausing  
  
Sheik walks out in the outfit, looking almost like herself, except for the glowing eyes  
  
Zelda: Well now. You look like....you again.  
  
Sheik: I..do?she glides over to the big mirror with all the make-up everywhere, and looks at her reflection  
  
Zelda: stands beside her, adding make-up here and there and studying herself to make sure everything is perfect You look great.  
  
Sheik: I feel strange.  
  
Zelda: You'll get used to it. I'll help you. adds a last touch to her eyes  
  
Sheik: Thanks...  
  
Zelda: I'll help all I can, especially for my former alter-ego.  
  
Sheik: a barely noticable smile is seen beneath the mummy like wrapping over her nose and mouth  
  
Zelda: Come onleads Sheik outside as they begin to walk to the night club  
  
***outside once more  
  
Sheik: stiffly walks in the new outfit, looking about and smelling the cooling night air  
  
Zelda: Loosen up a bit, stop acting so......deadly.  
  
Sheik: at the word " deadly" a strange feeling numbs her hands and she begins to calm down  
  
Zelda: Much bettera big smile comes on her face We're here!both stand in front of a building of normal size. A big sign flashing in the front  
  
Sheik: a new found excitement flutters in her stomach, and she reads the sign The Orion Arena....  
  
Zelda: Yup. The best night club in the city. So convient that they put the bar right next to it.Sheik glances over at the bar just as Bowser walks into it. They both enter the night club  
  
Inside is quite, unlike a bar. The huge room is dimmed, in a dark bluish/blackish light, but it is light enough to make out shapes and figures of diffrent Smashers and unknown guests. Sheik looks to the side and notices two people over at a bar-like counter. She studies their shadowy images in the dimmed room and concluded that they weren't on the mural.(the two people are actually The Flame Panther and Jelly Bean*NOTE* The Flame Panther is not Panther that was killed, they are two diffrent people*)  
  
Zelda: whispers into Sheik's ear Over here. she leads Sheik down a dark walkway to a smooth black table. They both take their seats, and the reflection of the bluish-whitish lights on their table directed their attension to the small stage from which they were emitting  
  
Sheik: notices that nobody is looking at her strangely, for once What's going on?she whispers through the murmur of some Smasher's nearby  
  
Zelda: Tonight must be poetry night.  
  
Sheik: she nods her head even though she doesn't understandSmashers around talk to a waitress and then the waitress bounces itself over to Sheik and Zelda  
  
Zelda: Jigglypuff!? What are you doing here?  
  
Jigglypuff: through what light that was available a small hibiscus flower is seen on it's head and it looks up at Zelda with huge glittering eyes Jig jig jigglypuff..[ I started working here yesterday]  
  
Zelda: Oh, I see. Is tonight poetry night?  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff puff jig ..[I don't know]  
  
Zelda: Thanks anyway Jigglypuff bounces off to another table just as someone walks onto the stage  
  
Sheik: watches everything in amused silence, a slight twinkle of curiosity in her white-like eyes  
  
all the Smashers suddenly go quite and look towards the stage, a slight cough heard from some unknown place  
  
the person onstage taps the microphone and it squeals a high pitched noise before returning back to silence  
  
annoyed Smashers stare at the person on stage, who looks up and shrugs  
  
Zelda: whispers beside her gloved hand towards Sheik That's Falco. He's a friend of Fox.  
  
Sheik: nods, but continues looking at Falco  
  
Falco: clears his throat Sorry about that. For those who don't know, today is what you would consider a contest of some sort, between music, poetry, and um...other random stuff. Uh, Thanks.he walks off stage replacing the microphone back into the stand  
  
Captain Falcon walks onstage from the wings and speaks into the microphone. Zelda points him out too  
  
CF: Thanks, Falco, for that wonderfully boring intro. I know this is suppose to be a night club and all, but that manager decided to change it tonight. The prize for the winner will be announced later. We even have two new guests with us. looks over at the bar-like counter and points to the two shadows The Flame Panther and Jelly Bean! They will be joining us tonight to judge the Smashers along with some other unknown guests that we will introduce later.  
  
Unknown random Smasher: Enough with that talk you gay freak!a can rolls onstage and gently taps CF's foot  
  
CF: Very wellpicks up the can and, before walking offstage, throws it back into the crowd. A thud is felt and Jigglypuff's struggling efforts are heard as the unconsious Smasher is dragged outside. Everyone else looks back onstage and waits for the next can throwing terrorist to enter  
  
Mewtwo: walks onstage, shyly for someone so um...mewtwo likeclears his throat and speaks, normally he wouldn't talk ,but use some telepathic powers, but this occasion was diffrent I suppose I'll be reading a poem tonight, written by someone who could not make it tonight. Some of you may have heard it, or not. It was written by Emily Crane. I feel strange telling you this, but I was picked to read this out loud.he said this grimly, but continues anyway Here it goes.  
  
Kiss  
  
Point your lashes down and you can picture my face- I'm smiling...  
  
Open your mouth, speak with your heart and you can see my soul- I'm waiting...  
  
Place your arms around my waist and you can embrace my uncertainty- I'm shaking...  
  
Press your lips against mine and try to catch me- I'm falling...  
  
* This was truly written by a teen and I take no credit in it. If anyone who knows this person or is this person do not get mad, be happy.....you were specially picked for my fic!*  
  
Mewtwo: Thank yourushes off stage quickly,before anyone could clap, even in the dim stage light everyone could tell he was blushing  
  
Zelda: Who knew Mewtwo had a heart?  
  
Sheik: at this comment Sheik began to visualize his personality. Quite and serious, which, even though she didn't know it, fit him quite perfectly  
  
another Smasher walks on from the audiance and through the wings, and Zelda tells Sheik that it is Nana and Popo  
  
Nana: We'll be reciting poetry too  
  
Popo: Seemed like everyone else was, so we will too  
  
Nana: It was also written by someone else...  
  
Popo: That didn't want to come onstage  
  
Nana: It's written by Vidhya Chandrasekaran  
  
Popo: We read it and decided ourselves that it should be dedicated to....  
  
Nana: Bowser  
  
Popo: You'll see why  
  
Nana: You first Popo  
  
Popo: holds the microphone up to his mouth and begins. While he reads Nana is silently acting in the background  
  
Minutes Like Hours  
  
You walk into the store and stride down the aisle. You pick me up and try to look casual while you carry me down to the checkout line. Pull out your wallet, you soon will be mine. Your friends are observing every move that you make. The clerk asks for ID- you show him a fake. You quickly walk down to the front of the store. Your friends are waiting for you as you step out the door. You hop on the car and drive away from the shop. Then you shut off the ignition, and pop off my top. You take a few drinks and pass me around. That's when you decide to take a drive around town.  
  
Nana: Popo begins to act now as they switch places  
  
You turn on your car and put your foot on the clutch. I'm sober, you think, I didn't have very much. You pull onto the road with me by your side, Taking occasional sips as you enjoy the ride. Then the brakes on the car in front of you squeal. You try hard to stop, but lose control of the wheel. You skid off the road, and you know you have crashed. The dashboard is shattered, the windsheild is smashed.  
  
Nana and Popo: both stand holding the microphone, speaking together  
  
Minutes like hours, You're in treacherous pain, that washes your senses, envelopes your brain. The screams all around you are faint in your ears, as life flashes before you, your hopes and your fears. Minutes like hours, you plead and you pray, I'll never touch it again, just let me live one more day. Your mind starts to go dark, it falls apart piece by piece. And then you slip into blackness, the pain has finally ceased.  
  
both start to speak a bit louder for them to hear  
  
Before you entered that store, you should have thought twice, for I am the substance that cost you your life.  
  
*(again) This was truly written by a teen and I take no credit in it. If anyone who knows this person or is this person do not get mad, be happy.....you were specially picked for my fic!*  
  
cheering from some of the Smashers are heard and Nana and Popo bow before walking off into the right wing, and return back into the audiance  
  
Zelda: Wow, that was touching.  
  
Sheik: is off thinking to herself about the moment she died, when she saw Panther leaning over her, crying  
  
Zelda: You okay?  
  
Sheik: shakes her head and comes back into reality Yeah sure ...[ I need to relax, that's why I'm here]  
  
Zelda: Wonder who will be next? both wait patiently with the rest of the crowd as they watch the stage for the next contestant to show him/herself  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
I told you I might need the fans help. Once all the contestants are through (it'll still follow the original story line of course) I'm going to have the FANS vote on each act on a 1-10 scale. Example:(this is ONLY an example) Mewtwo: 5 Nana and Popo: 8 Next contestants act: 4 Next contestants act: 9 ect.... but that's only after all the contestants are through......*!DO NOT VOTE NOW!*...think about it until I say you may vote in one of the chapters..I'll even add all the people in the chapter that reviewed with thier votes....thanks again.... 


	3. New Judge, New Contestants

*DEDICATION* I'd like to dedicate Chapter 3 to Jelly Bean ( who convinced me to keep writing this story and made me feel special knowing that my story was good enough for her/him to review) and DarkDragon ( who made me feel appreciated and that I can still write fics that SSBM FANS really like) and finally The Flame Panther ( who, even though he/she hasn't reviewed yet, I know that he/she is still there to help). I was surprised when I recieved new reviews. I'm happy that I know I have people I can count on. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author*: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was away for a while and wasn't around a computer so I couldn't work on my story. I'm sorry for making you wait ;_; I feel so guilty. I hope I didn't lose you and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one. I think I'm starting to feel better......  
  
.........and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins...........  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
as the Smasher's watch the stage intently waiting for the next hopefully lucky contestant, someone silently sneaks in through the swinging doors and joins Jelly Bean and The Flame Panther at the bar-like counter  
  
Jelly Bean: whispers very softly to the new image in the seat next to The Flame Panther Who are you? blinks, trying hard to see the new person  
  
???: whispers back to the two judges I'm DarkDragon. I'm might help you two vote on the contestants. I heard from a reliable source what was going on.....so I decided to join. a dim white grin is seen from DarkDragon, showing sharp dragon type fangs  
  
The Flame Panther: Good, we could use a bit more help with these guys. Not every day you can count on a truthful judge, you know?  
  
DarkDragon: Yeah...DarkDragon orders a drink and the three judges turn back to the stage, joining the rest of the audiance in the wait  
  
another Smasher makes it's way to the stage through the left wing, entering into the light  
  
Zelda: blinks, staring at the stage then turns to face Sheik I don't believe it...  
  
Sheik: hears Zelda's remark and gives a puzzled look on her face Something wrong?  
  
Zelda: No, it's just that...well.....that's Link.both look at the stage  
  
Sheik: [ I remember his picture in the mural, he was the one in the green, standing next to that girl in the pink dress.........Didn't Zelda say something earlier about liking him?]  
  
Zelda: speaks to herself, even though Sheik overhears her anyway He doesn't know I like him yet...[ and he even did my dress!]waves hands quickly and starts to breath heavily  
  
Sheik: Calm downZelda nods her head frantically and takes a deep breath  
  
down on the stage Link stands at the microphone, holding a peice of paper  
  
Link: Heh, hi. tries to look for Zelda and spots her. He feels his face start to burn up a bit I came up here tonight, to read a very special letter that I wrote. It took me a while to figure out whether or not to read it, but a certain someone gave me courage, even if they didn't know it. Okay, here it goes.he takes a deep breath and straightens the paper, and begins to read it Dear Girl, I feel that the time has come for me to have a girlfriend. I know you're out there somewhere. Don't worry, I'll find you. And when I do, I hope that you will love me because I'm Link, not because I have a younger half. I hope you won't be embarrassed when my clothes don't match, or be annoyed when I want to watch Swordsmen Sports instead of Fashion Files. I hope you will remember that I'm a true fighter, not a true outfit store owner, and that every weekend I go to Marth's to play poker. I pray that you'll love me despite me tendency to forget birthdays, and if your suspicious friends invite me to dinner, please write their names really small on my hand as a reference. Please know that I will constantly act strong and in control, but inside I am actually lost and confused. (Just don't tell my friends.) Please don't worry if I hurt myself when I fight. Instead, be there to mend my wounds with kisses. Understand that loving each other means being together, but not all of the time. We should never bail on our friends. Also understand that I may at times act jealous and overly protective, but only because I have insecurities not because you are doing anything wrong. And if we fall out of love with one another, please don't hate me. And if I cry in front of you, please don't laugh at me. Please know that I am sensitive...in a manly, tough kind of way. Please be honest with me without being hurtful. After all, I am a boy. And I promise to open doors for you and buy your ticket when we go to the movies. And no, you aren't fat, so please don't constantly ask. And you don't need make-up either. Oh, and don't be upset if you cut your hair and I didn't notice. I will love you even in Levi's and a T-shirt. I hope you don't think I'm asking to much of you. I just want to be happy making you happy. I'm coming to find you, so don't go anywhere. Stay where you are, whoever you are. And by the way, my name's Link.  
  
Yours Always, Link  
  
(I take no credit in this letter. It was originally written by Derek Whittier, I just modified it a bit to fit the fic. If you know this person or are this person, don't be mad. You were specially picked for my fic!)  
  
Zelda: whispers to herselfOh, oh my god. I can't breath. waves her hands in front of her face Excuse me Sheik. rushes off to the womens bathroom  
  
Sheik:....hmm.....  
  
Link: looks up with half noticable tears welling in his eyes. He searches for Zelda and doesn't spot her. A sigh of relief washes over him [ At least she didn't hear it] he walks off stage and a stunned silence is heard......[did they like it? Oh, I know I shouldn't have read it]  
  
slight clapping is heard from somewhere where Zelda was sitting  
  
Sheik: stands up, clapping more At least we have a man proud enough to admit it!claps louder  
  
clapping is heard as more Smasher's begin to clap, one even whistleing  
  
Link: blushes and suddenly sees Zelda coming back from the bathroomtimidly laughs and hurridly takes his seat Thanks...  
  
everybody begins to calm back down as the wait continues onward  
  
Zelda: sits back down wiping her face with her gloved hand, she had obviously been crying What I miss?  
  
Sheik: sits back in her seat Nothing important she grins widely, but hides it [ If I can't remember love the least I could do is help others]  
  
Captain Falcon walks back onstage and an unknown Smasher runs out of the building, a can heard rolling on the floor somewhere  
  
CF: I'm not here to make announcements this time, I came to tell a sad story from my life. I figured it would be good enough to tell something sad with all this cheery stuff going on. I even thought it would be good enough to win something, by sharing my thoughts, like Link did. I title it Fire and Raintakes up a stool and sits on it Leslie had the most incredible voice. When she sang everyone would get very quiet as if making a sound would stop this beautiful angel from singing. She played the drums, the piano and was strikingly beautiful.he coughed for a moment, but continued Her presence captivated me. Every time I looked at her or heard her voice, I knew that Leslie was going to do wonderful things with her life. We used to sit by the piano for hours singing James Taylor and Carly Simon songs. She taught me how to harmonize. When we sang together nothing else mattered. It was always a way for me to achieve instant happiness. I remember when Leslie met Mike. " This one is diffrent," she would tell me. "He is so grown up, very mature." He wasn't like the high-school boys she was used to dating, yes I actually went to high school. She was so excited that he had asked her to pick him up at the airport. He had been out of town visiting relatives, and he couldn't wait an extra minute to see her. She borrowed her parents' car. I was told two days later thathe held his breath for a long moment, then let out with a sob Leslie was dead. he sniffed and muffled another sob and continued She had a six-pack in the back seat. It was assumed the beers were for their reunion. She drove off the side of the road and hit a boulder. They didn't find her until thirty-six hours later, although the search had started immediatley after Mike reported her missing. Sometimes I sit quietly, scared to make a sound. I only wish that I could hear her singing. I softly hum the tune of "Fire and Rain". I am alone. My beautiful angel must be singing somewhere else. ( This story was written by Anonymous. If you know who wrote this story or you are the person that wrote this story, be happy. You were specially picked for my fic!)  
  
after the last word he began to cry uncontrollably. Jigglypuff bounced over and carefully walked him offstage and out of the building  
  
Sheik: sad, but not sad enough.  
  
Zelda: claps lightly with some of the other remaining Smashers I thought it was farely good.  
  
Sheik: a thought forms in her mind Hey Zelda, if you go up there and do something...I will too.  
  
Zelda: looks at Sheik's dark image, baffled What would I do up there!?  
  
Sheik: Get up there, come on. Link did.  
  
Zelda: her face goes red against her pale skin I wouldn't win!  
  
Sheik: Get up there or I'll hurt you. her glowing white eyes peirce Zelda's skin and makes her flesh crawl  
  
Zelda: Um, well okay. I think I have something I could dogently starts to scoot off her seat  
  
Sheik: I'll go after you, don't worry.  
  
Zelda: Gee, thanks....[that doesn't help at all!!!]shyly, she passes by Link's table on her way towards the stage  
  
Link: his sword's tip gently pokes out into the walkway accidently and it catches Zelda's dress almost ripping it  
  
Zelda: Ohstops and looks down at the dress, at the same time both her and Link bend down to remove the sword. They end up hitting each other on the head  
  
Zelda/Link: I'm sorry..  
  
Link: It shouldn't have been here, I'm sorry.  
  
Zelda: rubs her headtries to avoid eye contact with Link It's okay...  
  
Link: pulls his sword back Good Luck.  
  
Zelda: blushes red again and stutters a response T, t..thank you.rushes off towards the wing, the entrance to the stageshe pauses for a moment, but Jigglypuff pushes her onstage into the light. She almost trips, and looks around for the microphone. Here it isshe grabs it out of the stand and holds it up to her mouth Um, I, I'm going to try this. If I mess up, please don't laugh. Ahem. I'm going to sing a song, I guess. I haven't really decided on one yet, but I was forced up here so-.......I'll try for your sake, sorry for boring you. Don't ask me about singing this, it's the only thing that came to mind. She takes a deep breath  
  
Too much time has passed by to  
  
lament that we were deeply in love  
  
The wind keeps blowing, while my heart  
  
cannot heal all the tears in it Watching tomorrow with one eye  
  
while keeping the other on yesterday  
  
If only I could peacefully sleep  
  
in the cradle of your love, again Someone, cry for me with parched eyes The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
  
Sitting in muddy water  
  
isn't such a bad life  
  
if it ends after the first time Despair filled with hope  
  
and this chance with a trap set  
  
What's right or wrong?  
  
It's like two sides of a coin How long must I live till I'm healed The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know true happiness is  
  
All that glitters is not gold The real folk blues  
  
I only want to know what true sadness is  
  
Sitting in muddy water  
  
isn't such a bad life  
  
if it ends after the first time (The Real Folk Blues, ending theme song of Cowboy Bebop)  
  
Zelda: sets the microphone back in the standback at the table she sits back in her chair with an emotionless expression  
  
Sheik: Not bad Zeldaclaps along with other Smashers who approve of music But now it's my turn.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* .....Don't ask me why Zelda sang that song, Smashers have minds of their own you know. This chapter is pretty good, and I hope you enjoyed it as well as I hope you did. *DO NOT VOTE NOW* not until all the Smashers have gone. Hopefully we can get more judges or this is going to be one tough thing to rate. Just think 19 more Smashers to go! (if I counted wrong I'm sorry) ~_^ 


	4. The End is only the Beginning

*DEDICATION* I loved your review DarkDragon! I dedicate this chapter mostly to you! I also dedicate this chapter to The Flame Panther (who didn't review until AFTER I had already posted the chapter. lol .) and Jelly Bean (have I lost you?). Thanks FANS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author*: The end is just the beginning, through the eyes of the dead. Think about it.  
  
...........the mist rolls in and the chapter begins............  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Sheik begins to stand up, slowly rising to dust herself off, and seemingly remove some fuzz from her outfit. She then sits back down.  
  
Zelda: !? What do you think you are doing? Go up there!  
  
Sheik: Nope. I was just kidding. Had to make you go up there somehow. she places her foot on the top of her left leg. She laughs a bit, blowing her nails in a " Got Ya" kind of way  
  
Zelda: I, oh.....[ She tricked me....at least she having a good time..that's what counts I guess] Do you know how funny I felt walking past Link!notices she was a bit too loud, and looks around to see if anybody had heard her. Luckily, they hadn't. Leans over towards Sheik. I had butterflies in my stomach..  
  
this remark only causes Sheik to laugh more. Zelda was about to complain, but before then, another Smasher already had both their eyes directed towards the stage  
  
Ganondork*ahem*dorf: I'm going to read a poem. Seems like they were the best things so far besides Zelda's beautiful singinghe glances up at Zelda. Zelda shudders. He smiles. I took this poem from a girl named, uh, looks at the paper he's holding, he squints a bit, then straightens up again Whitney Welch. Yeah, that's it. I thought if I read it I would win. smiles, puffing out his chest It's titled, uh, The Two Roads.  
  
There was a path Deep in the woods. Once it forked- The bad, the good. I chose to take The left-hand path, I did not know I had no map. Now this road I travel Is dirty and battered. It's littered with dreams That are broken and tattered. Paved with wrongdoings And dotted with hearts, That were taken from people And just torn apart. Pain and regret Are common here. Wherever you turn, They're always near. I want to cross To the other path, And leave behind This painful wrath. I thought I was forever doomed to walk. And all the gates were tighly locked. But as I continued, A footbridge I could see. A bridge of Hope called out to me. Slowly I crossed to the path of the good. Finally I was on the path Of which I thought I should. Now hidden deep Within the woods. The one that forked; Paths bad and good. I once was wrong, But now I'm right. And before me Glows a guiding light. Altered by A little step. So close to falling In darkened depths. But I was finally Pulled to hope. I found that footbridge, And learned to cope. My simple mistake Following the crowd. Ignoring the heart That speaks so loud. The coices you make Can change your life. One will bring happiness, The other brings strife. Following the crowd, Won't lead you to right. If you follow your heart, You'll be guided by light. There was a path, Deep in the woods. Once it forked- The bad, the good. Heed my warning, Because I know. Follow you heart- You know where to go. (I take no credit in this poem. If you know the person that wrote this poem or are the person that wrote this poem, be happy. You were specially picked for my fic!)  
  
Ganondorf takes a deep breath, some clapping is heard, but he holds out his hand for them to pause  
  
Ganondorf: I'm not quiet finished. I am bad, I know. But I found my footbridge of Hope. Zelda!  
  
Zelda: places her hand on her chest in shock Wha, What!? Me?  
  
Ganondorf: Zelda.kneels down on one knee, his hand outstretched to her Zelda, you are my path to good. If you do this, I promise never to do wrong again! Zelda! Will. You. Marry. Me? he turns his head to the side to try to show his pain.  
  
Zelda: What! I, but, I, Ganondorf. Why me?  
  
Ganondorf: Please Zelda!!?he asks this as his eyes begin to well up wiht almost fake tears, and every starts murmuring looking at Zelda and Ganondorf  
  
Link: stands up quickly, his sword drawn NEVER! everyone gasps and looks at Link  
  
Zelda: whispers to herself through the shock Link...  
  
Link: You can't have her! She's mine!  
  
Ganondorf: Youstands back up, eyeing Link with pure hate I did not ask you!  
  
Link: Even if you did, both Zelda and my answers would have been the same. No. You can't have her!looks at Ganon with the same hate  
  
Sheik: whispers to Zelda Hey, you have men fighting over you.  
  
Zelda: almost crying I know..  
  
Ganondorf: And you think you're going to stop mealso draws his sword  
  
the three judges dash over between the gap of the two  
  
The Flame Panther/Jelly Bean/ DarkDragon: Take it outside!  
  
Link rushes outside as ordered, and Ganondorf follows, breathing heavily his hate for Link  
  
***outside  
  
the two fighters stand on a patch of grass suspended between the middle of the roads. The Smashers file out of the swinging doors to onlook upon the feud. Sheik and Zelda stand opposite of the curious Smashers, placed in the middle of the two fighters, but not in the way  
  
Sheik: walks past Zelda and directly between the two. Everyone gasps as they finally notice her, or actually her eyes shining in the growing darkness of the night. I see this is not going to end pretty. Fight until one gives up..........she glares at everybody, her white eyes becoming thin slits.......... or dies.she moves out of the way and the action begins  
  
Zelda: I don't want anybody to get hurt fighting for me!nobody listens  
  
Link: Don't worry Zelda, it won't take long.  
  
Zelda: Link...her glossy eyes glitter as she stares at Link. She silently moves her mouth saying the words " Good Luck" just as he did for her  
  
Ganondorf: That's what you think.both ready themselves: swords pointed forward at their enemy, and their feet opposite of the others. The camera pans a 360 degree view, Ganondorf's cape blowing in the light wind, and the silence, and Link's sword reflecting the moon's light through the clear night.  
  
Zelda takes a deep breath, and lets it lose as it floats through the air and passes between the two, which seemed like the signal they had been waiting for  
  
Link and Ganondorf run at each other, picking up speed as they near the middle. Still running, they raise their mighty swords and a great clash begins.  
  
Both Link's and Ganondorf's swords come together, causing a flare of sparks to ignite between the two. As the sparks fall to the ground, Link raises his sword and swirls it, aimed for Ganondorf's left side. Ganondorf, with his left hand, quickly twirls it blocking Link's oncoming attack.  
  
Ganondorf then takes his deadly weapon and juts the hilt into Link's stomach, which was left wide open for an attack  
  
Link falls back a bit, bent down on one knee, holding his stomach, his sword helping him balance  
  
Ganondorf: Is that all you got!his face is twisted in anger and he rises his sword high above his head and jumps up to just come falling back down upon Link  
  
Link: he looks up just in time to see Ganon coming down to him. He backs up and blocks to sword from slicing him in half. He scrambles up and tries to jab his sword's sharp tip into Ganon's stomach, but fails as Ganon's sword come gliding towards his left leg.  
  
Ganondorf pulls upward just as he feels the sword slicing through Link's boot. He looks at Link, who is still standing there. Ganon glances down at Link's left ankle and notices the red starting to seep through rapidly, creating a dark spot.  
  
This was exactly what Link needed. With Ganon distracted for that second he thrusted his sword upward, catching Ganon on the side of his face  
  
Ganon flies backward, feeling the sharp sting throughout the whole half of his right face. From the bottom of his chin to the tip of his eye. He feels his face for a moment with his right hand. He recognizes the warm feeling against his hand and pulls it back downward for a closer look. His hand was covered in blood. So much that it seeped over his hand and towards the ground. He was bleeding quickly, and becoming weaker, but this was not the first time he and Link had a clash.  
  
Link stared at Ganon, inspecting the damage he had inflicted. Ganon's face was red, which made him looked mangled and disfigured. He had created a deep gash from which his blood flowed freely. Link looked down at himself and noticed the blackish-redish diagonal blot that was getting bigger on his ankle  
  
With Ganon lying on his back as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows, Link falls back down to hold pressure on his own growing wound  
  
Link: At least you face matches your hair now.  
  
Ganondorf: And at least your foot is trimmed to make you the same height as your other half.  
  
both were panting heavily, and the crowd watched shockingly from the side. Sheik had her arms crossed in satisfaction, as she flipped her hair and watched. Zelda wasn't acting so calm.  
  
Zelda: [ I have to stop this, one way or another]  
  
Ganondorf: Your know we won't have the strength enough to continue. And it seems we're fighting more than for just Zelda.  
  
Link: You're right. One final move to end it all. Winner walks away with his pride, the other walks away in shame and is forever banished from SSBM, if they aren't dead by then.  
  
Ganondorf: Fine with me.  
  
they both struggle to get up. Once standing, they sagged a bit in their injuries, they both agreed on counting to three and unleashing the best moves they could on each other. Both had hatred raging within themselves, and it was boiling to a high level  
  
Ganondorf/Link: One......Two............both their eyes opened wide as they shouted the last number THREE! both ran swiftly on their feet, swords pointed toward each others stomachs.  
  
Zelda: [I must end this]  
  
And in the split second, the very exact moment the fighters were going to pierce each other, an unexpected thing happened. . . . . . . . . . . . . Zelda stepped between the two deadly swords  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* *DO NOT VOTE NOW* ....that is all I have to say..... 


	5. Continuing on

*DEDICATION* I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all who see me story and go, " Hey! I....think I remember this thing. Wasn't it uh, um, uh...yeah wasn't it uh....no,no that was a diffrent and better story....Oh yeah, I remember this now. It was that lame story that was on a long time ago!" I thank those who had given me hope and gave up on me. I'm so sorry, but thanks if you read this still. ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author*: OK, I have to break it to you why it's been so long. I was working on another story. I'm SORRY, I'm so sorry. It's a great story, and it's written in story book format. The thing is, it has nothing to do with SSBM or any game at that. I'm sorry. But another thing. I think I'll be postponing(did I spell that right?) this story for a, uh,........while? I'm sorry, and the chapter may be short......if you want I'll go ahead and post my other story on here as a make up, so you can see what all your waiting was worth. That's what I'll do, I'll even put a little momento thing to the FANS and my spology(...new word.....s..p..o..l..o..g..y).........ok enough talk...here you go....  
  
..................and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins...................  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Link/Ganondorf: ZELDA!  
  
they both yelled, just as they saw her body step between the swords, and felt the vibration of her body being (what DarkDragon might say) kabobed.( ...add some sauce..bring out the bar-b-q...roast for 30 minutes..roll until crisp, mmm crunchy..oh , this is a fic...)  
  
There was a giant, surging wave of shock that spread throughout the whole entire breathless crowd of Smasher's, Fighters, and Sheik. Zelda's body was gently shaking, and barely alive as the two fighters pulled back their swords that was smeared with her own warm blood.  
  
Zelda falls on the ground, her face in the dirt and her hands limp at her sides. In reaction to the scene, Link bends over to turn Zelda upwards. He kneels over her as he holds her body, that is shaking to breathe, as she coughs up blood.  
  
Sheik: Zelda?....she questioned the dying body, her voice hinting a small amount of fear about it  
  
Zelda: feels the calming, warm hands about her shoulders through her dress. Link places her head on his knee, as he leans in to face her. Link's tears splash on her face, but she pays no mind. The pain in her sides increase, and her body begins to numb at her legs and arms. Ganondorf is seen out of the corner of her teary eyes, standing with his sword on the ground, wiping away dry tears with his cape.  
  
Link: Zelda, I'm sorry, so so very sorry. I didn't mean it. he stuttered in his shock, as his breath is seen rising in the cold air. His hands began to shake lightly on Zelda's shoulders Why?  
  
Zelda: she coughed up more red blood, that stood out against her white face, which made Link even more frightened to see her die. I.......I don't knowshe placed her silky gloved hand on Link's face, softly.  
  
Link: Zelda.....you know I love you....he whispers to her softly, but the Smasher's grow closer in and hear him anyway, all of them too shocked to take any action. ....don't leave me here alone...  
  
Zelda:.I won't.her eyes were soft, with the tears seen flowing from her eyes. The moon suddenly lost itself behind a cloud, and Zelda's face was hidden from everyone's view  
  
Link: Zelda?he remarked in a high pitched whine. He suddenly felt the gloved hand go limp, and gently slide off his cheek, falling upon its landing point on the ground. The moon peeked from the cloud and Zelda's face was seen, which caused everyones stomach to flutter with knowing.  
  
While the some of the Smashers cried with Link, Ganondorf had silently slipped away from the matter, while Sheik hovered close to a wall, with her head down.  
  
Link pulls Zelda's body up to him, hugging her close, her blood beginning to stain his green outfit. His sobs sagged from him, like he was afraid to cry over the maidens body. He gently spread his fingers through her hair, until he finally took the hint, and gently lay her body on the ground. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her face, maybe even a slight satisfaction hinted in it. Link looked about with his tear stained face at all the gawking Smashers.  
  
Link: Do something! he shouted at them in anger, thinking to himself that it was he who killed Zelda.  
  
At the baffling order, the Smashers scurried about, but dumbley bumped into one another in a hurridly confusion.( The Flame Panther quote" Reminds me of pinballs.." unquote)  
  
Link: looked about, then turned around, noticing Sheik leaning against the wall, her head downa confused look was expressed on his face, mixing with the mad and saddened look as well What about you?he stepped up to Sheik, who didn't even look at him Why aren't you doing anything!?  
  
Sheik: with the cloth still on her mouth, she frowned. She flipped her hair to look at Link, her white eyes piercing him the same way they did Zelda. Why should I? she shrugged, she crossed her arms and placed one foot against the wall, looking at Link  
  
Link: he shivered, his emotions suddenly changing to fear as he studied Sheikhis mouth gaped open like a fish, searching for a comeback  
  
Sheik: I'm sorryshe forced herself to say, as she looked back down at the ground again, trying to hide her face  
  
Link: Are you Sheik?  
  
Sheik: I guess I once was.she stated, still avoiding contact  
  
Link: Once? Everyone said you were deadhe whispered  
  
Sheik: I guess I still am.  
  
Link: he swallowed, maybe in pity, or maybe swallowing his fear back into his stomach  
  
Sheik: Why don't you try saving her?  
  
Link: I can't! Are you and idiot? You can't bring someone back from the..........d..e..a..dhe said, suddenly relizing the truth. That Sheik was and probably still is dead. How can that be?  
  
Sheik: Maybe luck....she shrugged again  
  
Link: Then can you save Zelda? If you can, you must!he sputtered out, maybe too quickly for Sheik's liking  
  
Sheik: finally looks up at Link, angry. Leave me alone! Why don't YOU try saving you stupid girlfriend! I'm tired of always seeing people die!.....you don't know what I've been throughshe said, finally starting to break down and cry. I'm always the one to kill.  
  
Link: What are you talking about? I'M the one that killed her! It was me.  
  
Sheik: Believe what you want. Zelda's body was starting to be picked up by some Smashers  
  
Link: watches in his manly sadness Well, what about what Iv'e been through. What about all of us? How do you think we feel? We have a Smasher dead! Not only a Smasher, but someone I loved..  
  
Sheik: You know nothing of love.  
  
Link: No, your wrong. You no nothing of love.  
  
Sheik: What would you know!? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN DEAD!? HAVE YOU EVER KILLED SOMEONE YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU LOVED!? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ABLE NOT TO REMEMBER YOUR PAST!? Do you know how it feels to be so lost, you wish you were dead again?  
  
Link: stares at Sheik's face, plainly scared out of his wits.  
  
Sheik: If you don't know what your talking about, it's best to keep your d*** mouth shut. I just wish everyone would leave me the f*** alone. Everywhere I go...death follows.she sits down on the ground, balancing her elbows on her knees, her feet firmly on the ground.  
  
Link: I'm sorry..they both watched Zelda's body being carried off, and Link found that he couldn't cry for her  
  
Sheik: Why should you be sorry? You don't know what happened.  
  
Link: But I could find out...he sat beside Sheik, still with his fear, but knew it was better than being killed by the deadly sword he just noticed was on her back. Her outfit had changed back to the greenry she was first wearing when she met Zelda on the beach.  
  
Sheik: flexes her hand, which was covered in a green, vine like glove I didn't offer to tell you..she was suddenly stricken by these words, like she remembered saying them to someone else.  
  
Link: Just trying to helphe sighed, then started shivering, as the night's cold began to nip at him.  
  
Sheik: Everyone who tries to help me ends up dead..she looks up at Link, and sees him facing the opposite way, holding his arms, rocking back and forth. She watched his breath rise in the air as he let out a sigh. He was watching the lights on a huge domed building she hadn't noticed before. They were blinking green then red, over and over  
  
Link: I'm gonna miss herhe turned to look back at Sheik,who seemed staring blankly around him  
  
Sheik: Yeah, a confused look came over her face but I won't...she stood up and quickly walked into the direction of her gaze  
  
Link: whispers to himself Why shouldn't you? he stayed still, watching Sheik walk off towards the battling arena, where all battles are taken place(..oo...really?..maybe that's why they call it a "battling arena"....)  
  
Sheik: So familiarshe whispered to herself. She moved out of the way just as Pikachu, Yoshi, Pichu, and Dr.Mario came rushing through  
  
Link: rushes up beside Sheik That's the arena, or battle stadium. Behind it is the Mansion where most of the Smashers stay. I can't say too much about it.  
  
Sheik: still stares straight aheadthinks for a moment Suppose you could help me.  
  
Link: With what?  
  
Sheik: My life, I'm searching for the life I once had, Zelda couldn't tell me too much before she...you know.  
  
Link: Yeah, I'm not sure why you would ask me...I don't know a thing. Perhaps you should ask Samus.  
  
Sheik: Samus?  
  
Link: feels strange telling someone about something they already should know....(unless they died before) She was a friend of yours. Ok, maybe more than a friend.  
  
Sheik: raises an eyebrow  
  
Link: (gutter thoughts on him..shame shame...)hurridly responds Not in that way! She, uh, she was a really..reeeaaalllyy good friend of this man named Panther. He wasn't much of a man but more a-  
  
Sheik: I know.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Sheik: I know who he is.  
  
Link: Oh, then why don't you know Samus?  
  
Sheik: Should I know her?  
  
Link: Well....I can't really say that either. After, I'm guessing, you were killed. Wow, what is it like to be dead?  
  
Sheik: Don't go there, or you'll find out personally.  
  
Link: Fine, fine.  
  
Sheik: You were saying.  
  
Link: Saying what?  
  
Sheik: About this Samus person.  
  
Link: Oh, right, right. Well, I...  
  
Sheik: You can't say too much about Samus either?  
  
Link: Riiight. She had gone missing.  
  
Sheik: stops for a moment, standing there Missing?  
  
Link: had walked a bit ahead of her. He stops and turns towards her Yeah, this man came and ran off with her.(oo, ran off...wonder why....*raises eyebrows* *nudge nudge*)  
  
Sheik: What did this man look like?a sudden cold chill made her feel uneasy  
  
Link: It was dark, we couldn't tell.  
  
Sheik: What do you mean...we?  
  
Link: sigh I suppose it's time to express.sighs once more, looking down and shuffling the rocks Mario kind of...put a camera in his house......watched what they did.(...*twitch* disturbing...)  
  
Sheik:...I have so many questions.  
  
Link: [ Welcome to the club..] Let's go to the mansion, you can ask them there over some food or something.  
  
Sheik: a look of concern washes over her face What good would that do?  
  
Link: I could tell you more on what I know, so you can find out what you need to know. Wow, I said that?(...what was so confusing about it?...)begins walking again. He hears Sheik rushing up to walk with him  
  
Sheik: I'm amazed you took me so lightly.  
  
Link: Lightly?  
  
Sheik: Most, that I've seen, would just run away and cower in fear.  
  
Link: Really? Well, maybe we have one of those connection things going on, you know. Like that little clicky thing, that spark of something. Should I be afraid of you?  
  
Sheik: Afraid? Clicky thing? Connections?  
  
Link: You remind me of Young Link.  
  
Sheik: There's a younger you!?(..the HORROR..)  
  
Link: Yeah...and you remind me of him.(......one Link is enough, but two.......oh, somebody get me the aspirin....)  
  
Sheik: I don't really take that as a compliment.  
  
Link: stumbles over a small stone Well, to save us both.. mostly me..just pretend it was.  
  
Sheik:...I'll try.  
  
Link: Good, ok, trying is good. Enough I hope.  
  
Sheik: It's enough, worthy of your hide.  
  
Link: was about to object with some smart remark, then thought better of it as they began to walk towards the back of the Battling Stadium  
  
Sheik: It's hugeshe looks up, but all she can see is stale, gray concrete  
  
Link: I'll tell you what it's for when we get to the mansion.  
  
Sheik: Why not while we're walking there?  
  
Link: O..k..then. We have like battles there. On diffrent stages. It all started back ...begins to ramble on  
  
Sheik: doesn't pay quite too much attention as she gawks at everything. A small rock sparks some kind of memory, but she can't quite grab the rope that's reaching towards her. A blade of grass and the smell of fresh pancakes spark another, more faded memories plaguing her mind as she walks the route she used to, oh so long ago(...pancakes..at night?....)  
  
Link: And that's what we mainly do.  
  
Sheik: shakes her head  
  
Link: You didn't catch one word, did you?  
  
Sheik: Uh, no. Sorry.she coughs, hidng her foolishness, as they near the mansion.  
  
Link: Well. Here it is. The place where I, and maybe some others, can help you create your ....past...[ I'm such a loser]  
  
Sheik: Yes, my past ...the thing I'm looking for so much. If you help me remember what I need to know, maybe I shall give you a reward in return?(..*cough cough*...)  
  
Link: No, I'm doing this for Zelda. I'm finishing what she did not, something that I'm sure she considered very important.  
  
Sheik: Glad you care.  
  
Link: Consider it an honor.  
  
Sheik: I'm sure I do.  
  
Link: You question yourself on your own trust?  
  
Sheik: Don't you?  
  
Link: Should I?  
  
Sheik: Yes, you should.  
  
Link: Oh...ok....I see now....  
  
Sheik: Sure you do.  
  
Link: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Sheik: Nothing..begins walking to the mansion, Link following right after. Maybe now she'll actually make progress.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Yes, I did actually like typing all those little comments. I should start doing this more often, WON'T THIS BE SO MUCH FUN, YAYNESS!(...cough...) As I said before, I will post that one story as my spology(..the actual word is apology for those who don't know my language...s..p..o...l..o...g..y..) to all those persistant FANS that gave up on me ever so long ago. Thanks to all, and to all a good...day....night...morning....afternoon...Christmas in February..birthday? 


	6. The Mansion

*Dedication* I'd like to dedicate this chapter to...Fanfiction.net itself, just because it gives me something enjoyable to do when I'm bored. Actually it's to the FANS as well, but mostly to the site itself. I mean you have to give it credit, it is very orderly, and the best fan fiction site around, because it has everything....and when I say everything, I mean everything(yaoi for example, EXCEPT NC-17 FICS!!!).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from author* I still waited a while to start working on this, and I posted my apology story, and I await replies. I decided it's about time to continue this for a while, since I have so much time at the moment. Enjoy!  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Sheik and Link now stood before the very door that may hold most of the answers Sheik had died to know( and she even came back to find out!). Towering above their heads at six stories, the mansion was special( only the best for the SSBM Fighters!). It had a silver roof, and the outside was plated in a shiny, silver material, but decorated with murals, and slight grafitti from Ganondorf and his gang( Kick Me!).  
  
Sheik: she shivered inside with a new excitement, sort of like the feeling you get when you find your watch you've been looking for for the past week, only better. ( you could also say it was sort of like she was getting a "natural high"  
  
Link: turns around, looking about him, then at Sheik, watching her stare at the gold plated door(also embroidered with a swirl design that Zelda had done herself). He fingered the door slightly, then spoke to Sheik, placing his hand down. So are you going to go inside, or stare at the door all night?  
  
Sheik: she giggled lightly, her heart throbbing quickly in her highness. Yup.  
  
Link: he inched away a bit, then opened the door Try not to hurt yourself with that new personality you have going on tonight.  
  
Sheik: Turning into Mr. Courageous, aren't we? She walked in, turning at Link and winking, then continued walking on, following the smell of pancakes.  
  
Link: puffs his chest out lightly, and follows her in  
  
Inside the long hallway, it was surrounded in gold, with burning oil lamps that towered high in the mouth's of Bowsers, making the statue eyes glow in an eerie way. The burning light made the hallway look much softer, and calmer. Sheik enjoyed the way the glowing reflected off the red carpet with a brilliant touch of " Home". One door could be seen at the end of the hallway, and it especially stood out.  
  
Sheik: Do you think Pink and Gold really go together?she questioned Link, motioning towards the pink door.  
  
Link: You'll find out why once we enter. Inside is the kitchen. See, all the hallways and major rooms accent diffrent fighters, sort of like their own little shrine.  
  
Link,(being the manly elf man he is) opened the pink gold door for Sheik, as they entered the kitchen, where all the Smashers( or what's left of them) were gathered, eating away at their favorite meals.  
  
Sheik: Are you sure this is a kitchen? she asked lightly, pondering at the puffball pink statues that stood on the floor. (Even though she didn't know it at the moment) Kirby was the statued fighter for this room. The statues that surrounded the whole square room portraid( dern spelling of mine) Kirby, standing on a columb( gah!) doing his ever so special taunt.  
  
Link: Nodded, as they each took a seat nearby one of the statues directly across the cooking area. Does any of this seem familiar?  
  
Sheik: looking about, she soaked in the the cooking area, where Mario and Luigi were cooking away( hey, weren't they, don't they already have a...but I thought...), and Peach( but she, and then, but how.....dern fics always doin weird stuff) was serving away orders. Just like the hallway, it glowed brightly with a fire orange, but it pertruded from above a giant plate that hung from the ceiling by chains.  
  
Link: notices Sheik looking at the giant plate It's a bronze plate. Roy and Marth welded it not too long ago. If you look on top, it actually has bronze food everywhere, and a giant turkey in the middle.  
  
Sheik: she looked back down to Link And this is all dedicated to whom?  
  
Link: nods his head over to a giant pink puff of a fighter sitting at one of the heavy, redwood tables Kirby. If you haven't noticed, he loves to eat, and he's also a very talented fighter.  
  
Sheik: watches as Kirby literally sucks up the food in front of him  
  
Link: That's why we had to make the tables heavy, or he would have eaten them too.  
  
Sheik: He looks quite harmless.( Innocent looking face, big innocent eyes, blush marks, puffy chibi likeness.....and an attitude of a hungry alligator....yup, perfectly harmless)  
  
Link: I suppose.  
  
they both sat there, watching Kirby suck away his food like the living vacume(spelling....dang typos) that he is, and listening to the bustling conversation that was going on between Fox, Falco, and Yoshi.  
  
Fox: pulls out his small blaster gun, his tail waving and flicking. He points it to Yoshi's head and begins speaking with that accent of his Come on! Let's just watch you eat this.  
  
Falco: shuffles uncomfortably in the chair Erg, um, ack......yeah!  
  
Yoshi: is startled at first by the small weapon, then grins Yosh! (HA!) Yoshi!( I've seen that little thing more than you've seen your own fuzzy butt!)  
  
Fox: a small brightness glows from the inside of the gun, like a laser Yeah, but this ain't the battle arena neither! You not gonna have any more lifes.  
  
Falco: finally finds a comfortable position, sitting sideways in the chair [ dang tail]...yeah!  
  
Yoshi: Yo( Bah..) getting up, he walks out of the kitchen, through an unentered door that Sheik hadn't noticed earlier  
  
Fox: Show'd 'im! Ha!he laughs like the Fox that he is, and replaces his weapon, turning to his companion at the table You 'right there?  
  
Falco: pops his neck, turning towards Fox, remaining sideways in the chair Fine, just havin ' problems with my tail.  
  
Fox: fluffs his own tail, creating slight static he's unaware of Ah, I have no probl'ms with that. My tail is perfect, and always will be.suddenly drools as he watches Peach walk by, with a plate of B-B-Q wings  
  
Falco: Hey!puffs his feathers out  
  
Fox: scratches the back of his head Sorry, it wasn't the wings I was lookin' at, heh.(Shame, shame, I'll have to change that pair here soon, just doesn't seem right....I'm telling you, these fics have a mind of their own)  
  
Link: is tired by the silence, so he turns to Sheik, thinking of a conversation to bring up Would you like to see what used to be your room?  
  
Sheik: Used to be? I'm still Sheik right?  
  
Link: I don't know, you tell me. he stands up, watching his sword, Sheik begins to rise as well, confused and frustrated with Link's comment. As the both begin to walk towards the unentered door, Bowser stands up gruffly, smoke rising into the air from his mouth  
  
Bowser: holds a can of beer in his large hand, making the can look miniscule. I just want to announce, that the contest has been postponedloud hicburp ...until tomorrow. he sat back down, almost crushing the chair in his weight, and the fact that he came down suddenly, the beer finally getting to his head( to think.....it all started with him....)  
  
everyone shrugs, and returns to their normal buisness, and Link and Sheik walk out into another diffrent hallway  
  
once the door closes, everything is silent, except for the crackling of a blue and red flame at the other end of the second hallway. Link leads Sheik down the carpet,explaining the colours and staues  
  
Link: I suppose this is one of the best hallways in the mansion. To the left of you is the statue of Roy, quite lifelike actually. The other , to your right, is Marth.  
  
Sheik glanced at the multiple stautes that stood on their opposite sides of the hallway walls. They were each posed with their swords at, in an action stance, as if they were to attack each other just then. Each statue was precise with the colours, and little did Sheik know, they both would hold some clues to her past.  
  
Sheik: Why the seperation between the two?  
  
Link: leans against a single gold door Hatred for each other, rivalry.  
  
Sheik: Then why put them in the same hallway?  
  
Link: Master Hand was tired of their fighting.  
  
Sheik: Master Hand?  
  
Link: yawns, covering his mouth, then stretching off the door I'll tell you later.  
  
Sheik: This must be mine.begins to enter room  
  
Link: No, actually, this is mine. Yours is on the next level, third door to the right.  
  
Sheik: stands, baffled by her rude, and great mistake( can we say...Doh!) Allright. she turns around, and enters the second gold double doors, listening to Link say a muffled goodnight and enter his dorm  
  
Upon entering the third hallway, she notices a great change in colour and decoration. Her former self statue multplied on the walls, showing her in her famous " Needle stance". The whole, long hall was purple, red, and silver-gray. Flowers hung by each door, each with a " We'll miss you" label on them. For once, she acually relized that people did care for her dissapearance.  
  
Sheik: looking for the door with the shining silver number three on it, she gawked in awe at the shrine like hall, all dedicated to her, or what used to be her. This was me..she softly touched one of her statues then opened the third door, and immediatly saw something the grasped her attension.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* I say it was pretty good. AND WHERE DO THEY GET THE MONEY TO BUILD THAT!? Must have been the money that we bought the games with....or really cheap gold....thank you for actually reading...please R/R.... 


	7. Hinted and Hindered

*Dedication* This is dedicated to GoldAngel, much much! ^_^ You know I don't play choosies, but GoldAngel gave me hope that people still do read half-year old fics. I was surprised by the review, and thought it to be DarkDragon( I recieve reviews by the Review Alert thing), but I was surprised by this! Thanks all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from Author* I won't be typing quotes much anymore, unless I feel it is necessary. I think that they kind of ruin the "mood" that I have going on, so I'll do it less often. I hope you enjoy it either way though! (~_^)  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Ignoring all else inside the room in which she hardly remembers, she rushed over to a framed picture that stood out broadly on a mirrored desk. Picking it up, tears almost welled from her eyes, as she eyed the picture, a flood of emotion swelling over her, and a long flash of memory surging through her mind.  
  
The picture was captured at a special moment, Samus was seen in a bathing suit, as well as Sheik, and they were hanging on Panther's shoulders, one foot up in the air. All three were laughing with excitement, and the sun in the background had cast a beautiful orange glow on all of them, making the picture look even more dreamily.  
  
Sheik: Oh, my God....( NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE!)she collapsed on the bed, clasping to the picture like paper to super glue, and crying as she remembered the while before they took the picture. Tears ran from her face, and she felt lost for a moment, swirling into her own thoughts as a black haze took over her.  
  
Panther: Hey Sheik, nice shot. Samus, don't let her beat you down like that!  
  
laughter rang through the cooling warm air, as Samus spiked the ball hard, just to have it returned by a quick, sand covered Sheik  
  
Samus: You better be quite Panther, or you might have both of us on you.  
  
Panther: Isn't that a good thing? he said, just before being pounced on playfully by the two women  
  
Sheik: laughing while pushing Panther's face into the sand Hey, take a picture!  
  
the threesome stood up and posed, hanging on Panther's shoulder, silly faces spread on their faces, before more laughter took over. The sound of a camera clicking and the bright flash came, and Sheik snapped open her eyes.  
  
Sheik: looks up around her, noticing that the picture had dissapeared. Glancing at the darkness about her she stood up from the bed, and heard a slight cracking under her foot. What? she whispered lowly to herself, as she peered down, noticing the light from under the door reflecting off a glass surface.  
  
The picture lay on the floor, creases of broken glass stringing through the whole thing like the ripple of water, or the string of a web. Sheik picked up the picture with one hand, and groped around for the source of light with the other. Feeling a small button in the wall, she pressed it, and jumped as flames shot up from the sides of the wall, lighting up the room. Caming down a bit, she looked at the picture again, staring at it intently, memorizing the faces, one of whom she did not know.  
  
Sheik: she turned it over and inspected the back, noticing a small clasp. Undoing the clasp, she lifted it open and watched as the picture fell to the floor, along with a small peice of paper. What's this...she picked up the picture, along with the small slip of paper, reading the small words imprinted on it.  
  
Through the worst and the best, let the good times roll, and memories never be faded.  
  
Sheik: looking the paper over, she noticed nothing more, and more puzzling thoughts swarmed her mind like hornets. I have to find out who took this picture.  
  
She stood up and folded the picture gently and tucked it into a vine pocket, inspecting the room, and listening to the sound of the fire crackling with glee.  
  
Sheik: No more pictures, no journal, no nothing. Why don't I have anything!? If they were so important, how come I know nothing about them!  
  
a knock on the door made Sheik turn quickly, pausing her hands that were shuffling through a drawer of Smasher related papers.  
  
Sheik: Yes? she questioned the moving shadow outside the door, remaining still  
  
The shadow moved lightly, then stood, waiting for something  
  
Sheik: Yes!? she called out a bit louder  
  
Link:a hollow voice replied back through the door Sheik, you awake? I came to see if you wanted to join me for breakfast.  
  
Sheik: her forehead wrinkled in puzzlement, and frustration What time is it? she stood straight and walked closer to the door  
  
Link: Uh, breakfast time? the voice replied  
  
Sheik: I don't wan-she tried to tell him before being cut off by her growling stomach.she sighed in rejection, cursing at her stomach Give me a second.  
  
the sound of Link resting in a postion for waiting was heard, and Sheik stuffed the small slip of paper in her pocket with the picture, and opened the door to see Link looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Link: You ready, I mean, I didn't want to rush you or anyting if you were still sleeping.  
  
Sheik: I'm fine. she replied solemly, closing the door behind her. Her mind was still being plagued by earlier thoughts  
  
Link: walks down the hall with Sheik, looking at her carefully Are you ok?  
  
Sheik: What?she looked up at Link, noticing a look of concern in Link's eyes Oh, I'm...fine.  
  
Link: the side of his mouth twitched lightly, trying to believe Sheik I just, you know, wanted to be sure.he looked ahead opening the door for both of them into the Marth and Roy hall  
  
Sheik: Link?  
  
Link: Yeah? he turned quickly at Sheik, looking eager.  
  
Sheik: Do you know anybody that likes to go to the beach?  
  
Link: What? he replied back, puzzled bu the question.  
  
Sheik: You heard me.  
  
Link: You're being serious, right?  
  
Sheik: her face screwed up in a soft anger Of course I'm being serious, this isn't a joke! I-  
  
Link: Ok, ok! Calm. he motioned his hands downward Calm. he stared at her, waiting for her to explode, but her face returned to normal I can't really think of anybody at the moment. he looked up, trying to think I know a few that have gone to the beach, but noone who really "likes" going there.  
  
Sheik: Like who?her face exampling the same eagerness Link's had earlier  
  
Link: Well, there's Ness, Math, Roy, Samus, and Zelda went too.  
  
Sheik: This Samus person again. Link opened the Kirby Pink door into the kitchen that roamed with the smell of fried sausage and other Smasher goods.  
  
Link: Sit herehe pointed to a chair, taking a seat of his own. So...Link muttered, trying to think of something to say that would make sense.  
  
Peach scuffled over their way in her preppy Peachiness, and asked for their order.  
  
Sheik: her stomach growled again as the inticing smell continued to float aboutshe licked her lips, and thought of some names that just poured out of her mouth Let's see I'll take some Gohyaa-chanpluu, Naabehraa-nbushii, Soumin-chanpluu, Uchinaa-suba, Kuubu-irichi, Raftei, Inamuduchi, Ashitibichi, Toufuyou, and some Tundarbun.  
  
the two stared at her shocked by the diffrent language  
  
Peach: I don't know if Mario can do that! she exclaimed, blinking at Sheik I can't spell it either!  
  
Sheik grabbed the pad from her and jotted down the names of her food orders, and sent her on her way, then looked at Link  
  
Link: You think you can eat all that, I mean, that is alot, even if they are small dishes.  
  
Sheik: She nodded lightly, and stared at Link Go ahead?  
  
Link: Excuse me?  
  
Sheik: Go ahead, ask me. I know you want to ask me something, so, ask.  
  
Link: Um, alright then. What's with the sudden intrest in beaches?  
  
Sheik: I can't tell you, or at least not here.  
  
Link: he sighed lightly Why not?  
  
Sheik: I don't think anyone would understand.  
  
Link: What's it about?  
  
Sheik: My past.  
  
Link: You mean finally you've found something about it?  
  
Sheik: I need your help. I need to find out who took this picture that I have.(I never knew how hard to type with a cat on your hands)she pulled out the folded photograph and handed it to Link, and he unfolded it secretly and carefully.  
  
Link: I can't help you here, all I know is that it could have been-he was cut off by a loud explosion from outside, causing the Smashers to cry out in shock, and dash outside to find the cause of such a commotion. *^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* Explosions, chaos, unanswered questions, what else could there be? Find out in the next chapter! 


	8. Returned and Rejected

* Dedication* Today has been a great day. Especially getting three reviews in one day! Jelly Bean, Ganuthor( another story), and GoldAngel. GoldAngel surprised me again, I was rereading the last chapter to continue on this one, and I recieved the e-mail that GoldAngel reviewed. I thank you all, though, and I dedicate this to all you FANS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from Author* I had about three typos in the last story, so I'll try not to make any here, this story is going to be a bit of a long one, but it's very exciting. And I may add a bit of graphic details in the next chapter, so don't be surprised by anything in here or the next. That's just an early warning.  
  
.......and the mist rolls in and the chapter begins.......  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
Outside smoke and rubble churned, making random Smashers cough, and weeze. The others, like Sheik, were too busy peering through the dust for the cause of the explosion. After a few seconds had passed, Sheik looked up to see a brightly glowing, white orb moving in the dust, then sparks as the orb dissapeared. Link had rushed up to her, and saw the orb as well.  
  
Link: What the hell is it?  
  
Sheik: I don't know. But whatever it was, it blew out part of the arena.  
  
Sheik could hear panting, as two more indivduals rushed up.  
  
Marth: flipped his hair casually, his sword relaxed towards the ground. I had the others hide in the underground basement. Shouldn't pose a threat down there.  
  
Sheik: Who the hell are you? she looked Marth up and down, as well as the red haired swordsmen next to him. She scoffed lightly, and heard another explosion erupt again, shaking the ground with a low force.  
  
Roy: You think you're going to do this just by yourself. And who are you to judge? Who are you anyway?  
  
Link: Come off it you guys. This is Sheik, can't you tell?  
  
Sheik's white eyes narrowed, throwing the two baffled, and speechless swordsmen into one confused mind.  
  
Sheik: Shaking her head violently, she pulled out a glowing electric chain from her side, as the dust cleared I guess I should be saying that this is no time for hellos, let's find this thing and stop it before I blow you both up!  
  
All four, with their weapons unsheathed, ran through the smoke, and tumbled over chunks of gray wall cement, before seeing the white orb growing the dissapearing once again. Sheik's chain rattled violently as she ran ahead of the others, taking advantage of this time to charge her chain up, as she paused to wait for the others.  
  
Link: breathing heavily Nothing, not a sign of it.  
  
Roy: Of what? he questioned Link, not having seen the white orb  
  
Link: That orb, that glowing orb of energy it seemed like.  
  
Marth gave Roy a glance with a look of concern practically telling him, " I know who it is"  
  
Sheik: she looked back at the two arguing over somebody, before yelling out Dammit! What is your problem!? her eyes pronounced her anger, and the three paused to look at her. I don't give a damn who it is! Let's just find the stupid thing! Got it!  
  
Link: With ya on that one.  
  
Roy: spat at the ground Me as well. he turned to look at Marth, who stood there. Well?  
  
Marth: You don't know what you are getting yourself into.  
  
Sheik: Does it look like I care? she said through gritted teeth, a sharp tone heard through each word.  
  
Marth sighed, then straightened up  
  
Marth: Can't go without Roy, won't let him take all the action.  
  
Sheik: Then come on! they ran ahead, listening to the sounds of indiffrent shuffling footsteps, before stumbling Sheik was sent sprawling to the ground by a huge orange helmet.  
  
Marth: This confirms it.  
  
Roy: How'd you know it was her?  
  
Link: I never thought she made it back.  
  
Roy: How long ago was it?  
  
Sheik: helped herself up, spitting dirt angrily from her mouth, as she turned to the three who were delved in a conversation of their own.Stampeding up, she hit all of them in the back of their heads, then turned to follow the explosions  
  
Link: rubs his head lightly, then follows Sheik, not saying another word  
  
Marth: This is a serious matter you two, I mean, well both of them. It' s like they're back from the dead.  
  
Roy: Damn that Sheik. Was she ever killed?  
  
Marth: sighs in failure to get his point across, and walks along behind Link, as he follows Sheik. Roy hurried along himself, and the three heard a loud cry like that of an angry female and a cat mixed together, and they murmured among themselves.  
  
Standing not far from Sheik, stood a ragged green haired female, her eyes staring directly at Sheik, who stood in awe before the figure. The green haired woman held an orange gun that was attached on her arm, but everything else seemed to be missing, except for some light, and shredded pink pants, and what seemed to be a black bra. Her thigh long hair was drooping, as if she were caught in a rain storm, and her jaw was clenched tight, as she leaned slightly, like some wild animal ready to pounce on Sheik.  
  
Link:too shocked to say anything, he stood there, unwillingly watching from the sides.  
  
Marth: She has returned, just as I had thought.  
  
Roy: What do we do? We have to help her?  
  
Marth: She seems not to notice us. Perhaps we can do nothing.  
  
Marth seemed to be right, as Roy inspected the green haired woman. She was panting hard, and her gaze hadn't moved from Sheik, as they both stood, just staring at each other.  
  
Unable to move anything but their eyes, and mouths, the men stood there, confused and lost like a child left alone in a store. For was it fear that held them back, or was it the fact that what they saw before them, was the reunition of two woman who were both to be considered dead? They themselves couldn't tell, so they watched as to what would happen.  
  
Sheik: It's you.  
  
the woman shrieked as if in anger and agony, but stared at Sheik, both women locking eyes.  
  
Sheik: Who are you? she whispered, mostly to herself, but she could that the other female's eyes started to well up in tears, but she blinked them away, and ran at Sheik with incredible speed.  
  
At first not noticing the quick attack, she was bowled over on her back by the force, but kicked her back feet into the oppositions stomach, gradually throwing her backwards into the dirt. Sheik stood back up, wiping the slight cut on her eyebrow, and staring at the other, who lay in the dust, curled into a ball, her long hair blowing in the wind, and about her face.  
  
Link: Sheik!he yelled at her, clenching his fist, but still unable to moveIt's her! It's Samus!  
  
Sheik: looked at him quickly, just before being hit in the stomach by a missle Ahgck! her eyes went glossy as she fell backwards [ Samus...]  
  
landing a few feet away from where she stood earlier, she quickly got to her feet, and looked at her enraged friend.  
  
Sheik: What are you doing!? Stop this! I know who you are!  
  
Samus: she yelled again, and a giant orb of energy began to form from the weapon on her arm, then it sparked, as it dissapeared. Then she jumped in the air, holding her arm, and let lose the now free ball of energy, aimed directly for Sheik.  
  
Sheik: using her chain as a sheild, she whips the orb, and it is deflected by the charged chain. Samus! Stop it! What happened to you!?  
  
Samus: Die Bitch! she screamed at Sheik in fury, letting lose loads of arsenals from her blaster, all aimed at Sheik's head.  
  
Sheik: manages to do a back flip, the chain rattling from the impact of the dodged missles, but isn't fast enough as she is hit in the back by three more oncoming heat seakers.  
  
Link: We can't let them do this. he told the other two, watching as Sheik lie on the ground, and Samus standing on the rooftop of a nearby building.  
  
Roy: What else can we do? Marth.  
  
Marth: We can do nothing. If we could, we would have done it, but look at them. They fight unlike any Smasher we know more explosions erupted from dodged blasts of small energy orbs and we can't do anything. They're too fast, too strong.  
  
Link: They look like they tripled in their strength.  
  
Marth: So what happened to them? three missles that were deflected, aimed for the three men, follwing their heat. They took off, back towards the mansion, slicing the missles with their swords.  
  
Link: running with the rest We go back to the mansion, warn everybody to stay underground until it's safe.  
  
Roy: If that's an order, an explosion sounded from behind them, and they ran faster then we better get it done, and find out what to do.  
  
Marth: Hurry!the three dissapeared among the smog, as they made their way.  
  
Back on the battle ground, Samus's face had been scuffed lightly by Sheik's electric chain, and part of Sheik's outfit was missing from a great attack that had nearly knocked her out cold.  
  
Sheik: panting lightly, the vines that would normally grow to reform her outfit, were somehow stuck in mid-growth covering up only half her body, and the sword's tip was now visible from its greenry sheath. [ How did I manage to defeat Panther, when she was suppose to be so much weaker?]  
  
Samus: her mouthed gaped open, and her jaw hung lose as she breathed deeply for air, as if she had been fighting for hours, her pink pants were singed, and ripped, and part of her blaster was dented in towards her arm, making blood seep from an unseen cut, as it dripped to the ground Die.....Die...Die you.....whench  
  
to Sheik, Samus sounded tired, and ready to collapse, but the thought completly dissapeared, when the side of Samus's blaster caught hard on the side of Sheik's face, throwing her into the air, and back aways.  
  
Sheik: she almost threw her chain aside to reach for Panther's sword, but thought again of it. [ I can't kill her, she's...she's all I have left.]  
  
Samus came down hard on Sheik's gut just then, making Sheik spit up blood into the air, then she felt the cold touch of Samus's hand on the throat lifting her off the ground, as she gasped for air.  
  
Sheik: the chain dangling at her side, she felt her hand begin to go numb, as she was being hanged by Samus's clench of hatred. Using whatever air she had left, she slung the chain, and it wrapped around tightly on Samus's neck, electricuting her, but freeing Sheik from the grasp.  
  
The chain slipped violently from Shiek's hand, and she watched from the corner of her eye as Samus's body fell limp to the ground, the electricity seen and heard buzzing and zapping it's victom like a snake.  
  
Sheik: landing on her side, her eyes went wide with terror and a new thought [ Is she dead!?]  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* What makes of Samus? Where had she been all this time? How is she able to hurt Sheik? What will the swordsmen do? Is there any hope for Sheik?...IS Samus dead? 


	9. Struggle

*Dedication* Whoever the person was that made up fanfiction. Actually, I'm being really generous today and dedicate this chapter to everyone, I know I'm slow on these chapters, but at least I won't forget it for two months or so again. Thanks for always being there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from Author*: Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last one. I was quite impressed with it when I read it through again, I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, but it's rare that I ever make a chapter that I'm happy with. clears throat I have this idea, but I won't tell you...because....I'm the author! I can't do that! Goes against my little code, you know? Heh, enjoy! (^-^)  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
The chain sparked with electricity every now and then, running down the metal snake, constricting Samus's throat. The sky went a dull gray, covering up the sun. Light rain started to fall, gliding down the female body that lay limp and motionless. Sheik stood up and wavered, deciding whether to run over and help, or keep her distance. The morning was turning into a rainy afternoon, a very silent one.  
  
Sheik: Samus? she whispered to herself, the name rolling off her tongue and onto her lips like a stone. She felt this strange feeling fluttering within her, but she couldn't quite recognize what it was. She stepped forward, dust flowing in a swirl from beneath her foot. Nothing stirred except for Sheik's breath.  
  
Water dripped down her face, and she licked her lip, the taste of sweat and water mixed. The cut on her eyebrow trickled lightly down her face, and her white eyes glanced anxiously at the unmoving body. Breathing deep, she cautiously walked towards Samus.  
  
Sheik reached for the chain about Samus's neck, stopping to stare at her. Her green hair was strewn about, and her eyes were closed. She looked as if she were just asleep. A puddle of deep red blood was forming and diluting underneath the blaster, mixing with the water. Sheik took a deep breath, the strange feeling still in her. She grabbed the chain and carefully pulled it away from Samus's neck. No response came from her, as Sheik removed the chain. Samus's head was lifted off the ground from the release, but flopped back down.  
  
Sheik: [ She's just knocked out, that's all, she's not dead, she can't be...it's...it's too easy.] she tried to reassure herself. Slowly backing up, she replaced the chain back onto the side of her hip, making it look just like an ordinary chain. She stepped into a small hole, slipping in the mud and falling backwards on her butt lightly. She continued to stare at Samus, the rain beginning to get heavier. Samus? she asked again. It seemed as if she were actually asking herself.  
  
The body stirred a moment, and the blaster lifted up with the arm, and was aimed at Sheik.  
  
Sheik: the flurry feeling she felt earlier suddenly changed into a gut tightening fear, then relief, then curiosity. Samus, don't, please don't.  
  
Samus: Sheik. the woman whispered so lightly, Sheik almost didn't hear her through the soft patting of the rain. Help me.  
  
Sheik: Samus. she rushed over to her friend, the chain jingling. She stopped in front of Samus's face, waiting for her to open her eyes. Samus's blaster now lay on her hip, her whole body seemed weak.  
  
Samus: she opened her eyes again, staring at Sheik, making Sheik's stomach flutter again with that feeling. A slight plead was heard in her words as she spoke Sheik, help me. the blood from the wound on her arm dripped down Samus's leg, where part of her pants were missing.  
  
Sheik: she felt like Samus was about to cry as she looked up at her with her green eyes. They were sharp, but the anger that she had seen burning through them earlier was gone, and now, she wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. Samus, I...I can't. she stuttered to her, not knowing what to do.  
  
Samus: she blinked slowly, like she was tired, then looked up at Sheik again Please...her eyes closed, and Shiek didn't know whether she had died, or had fainted.  
  
Sheik: Samus!? she stepped forward, forgetting her fear. She kneeled down next to Samus, then was reassured as she watched Samus's chest rise and fall with each breath. She scooped her arms underneath Samus's body, feeling that she was lighter than she had expected. Samus's lied on her back, her blaster arm limp towards the ground, and her other lie on her chest. Sheik felt the air rushing in and out of Samus with each breath, and she felt funny again. Adjusting her to get her long hair from being wrapped on her arm, Sheik began to walk toward the mansion, thinking of what may be the reaction from the other Smashers.  
  
The rain came down hard then, just as Sheik stood before the mansion door. The clouds kept their dull gray, but the rain was thick, and it made Samus's body hard to hold without dropping her.  
  
Sheik: Don't worry, we're here. she whispered to the sleeping Samus in her arms. Kicking open the door, she walked into the warm hallway, and began towards the kitchen door, the heavy slam of the mansion doors echoing through the fire crackling hallway. Upon entering the empty kitchen, she gently lay Samus's body on one of the heavy redwood tables, wondering if she could trust Samus to be alone while she searched for the others. Her puzzlement was solved, when the Roy/Marth hallway door opened a crack, and Link came sliding through.  
  
Link: looking down, he didn't notice the two women until he had closed the door and began to walk. He stopped in mid stride, to turn to Sheik, then the body behind her. What the fuck Sheik!? You brought her in here!? What were you thinking? he rushed to Samus's side, looking at her like she were some venomous snake.  
  
Sheik: I....I couldn't leave her out there. she turned, to Samus, then looked at Link, who looked back at her with this strange look. His face was a mix between angry, and something else that Sheik couldn't understand.  
  
Link: he studied Sheik's face hard, noticing a small sadness on her face. He looked at her like he knew something she didn't, something that Sheik couldn't notice for herself. And why not?  
  
Sheik: A breathless sigh came from her lips, and she looked back down to Samus. I don't know, I just couldn't..She's all I have.  
  
Link: Mhmm. he continued to stare at her with the same look  
  
Sheik: Listen, if you don't want to help me like you said you would, I'll just take her and go!  
  
Link: Go where Sheik!? Where are you going to take her!? She tried to kill you and your going to tell me your going to save her!?  
  
Sheik: she turned to Link angrily, some noticable tears showing from the corners of her eyes at she yelled back at him. Yes! Yes I am! You don't get it! She's all I have, she's the only thing that can help me! And if you don't want to help I'll just take her and leave, I will save her!  
  
Link: his face was still the same, and he stared at Shiek.  
  
Sheik: What? What is it you don't understand!? Look at her! she pointed at Samus, who's bleeding had become worse as it dripped onto the floor, reflecting the orange flames from the giant plate.  
  
Link: I understand everything Sheik. he stepped up to her looking at her close.  
  
Sheik: Then what is it? What is with you? What do you know that I don't!?she looked down at him angrily and sad for Samus at the same time.  
  
Link: You love her.  
  
Sheik: she stepped back in shock at Link What!? Are you crazy! I love Panther, what are you talking about? she stared at Samus's body on the table wide-eyed, a strange feeling in her.  
  
Link: You know you do! I could see it when you brought her in here! You love her! You just don't know it.  
  
Sheik: Your crazy! You, you stupid bastard! she stuttered back at him. She marched anrgily to Samus's body and lifted her up, stomping off into the Marth/Roy hallway.  
  
Link: his voice made it to Sheik before the heavy door closed. Your the only one that can't see it, Sheik!then the heavy door cut them off  
  
Sheik: marching angrily down the hallway, she looked back down at Samus, then back up, tears dripping down her face. [ Why? Why am I crying? I know it isn't true. I love Panther. I know I do.] she kicked the other door open and went into the third door on the right. Carefully she placed Samus's body on the bed, then slammed her door shut. She pushed the button in the wall, and the flames sprang up again, scaring her and making her sadder. She slumped against the far wall from Samus, and cried, tears flowing hot down her cheeks. She could taste the salt as her gasped open her mouth for breath, crying hard. [ Why am I crying!] she practically screamed at herself [ It's not true. It can't be! I know it isn't!]  
  
Sheik looked back at Samus's body on her bed, then noticed the picture beside the bed. Sheik and Samus were laughing together, smiling.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* Can this be true!? Does Sheik really love Samus? Then what of Panther? What does all this mean!? Is Link right, is Sheik the only one who can't see it? 


	10. The Heart has it's Reasons

*Dedication* I have to dedicate this to Jelly Bean...You're such a loyal FAN of SSBM, and the stories we make about them. I just thought you should have some repect for that loyalty. Thanks...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SSBM or any of the characters. Any of the characters, if by resembling anyone, is just a coinsidence.  
  
*Note from Author*: I waited for a few days before working on this, I wanted to think of what Sheik may be doing here in this chapter, but as you usually here me say, these fics have a mind of their own...so I can't really say what 'is' going to happen. I'm listening to System of A Down right now, which may explain my good mood right now....I feel this chapter may be a good one. (~_^)  
  
P.S. I guess I did wait more then two months to finish this. I had started, but for some reason stopped. Please forgive me, I'll try not to do it anymore.  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*  
  
~Through the glowing darkness, and the occasional flicking of the flames above, Sheik's glowing white eyes stared at the picture, long and hard, as if she were looking through another person's body. Her heart slowed back down, and she felt no longer angry at Link. Slowly, she stood up, and wiped her face with her hands.~  
  
Sheik: Wake up, Sheik, wake up. ~she murmured to herself lightly. Walking over to Samus' bedside. A dark stain slowly spread about from beneath her body, and Sheik couldn't help but feel she needed to stop it. Quietly scrambling through dressers and drawers, she found some sort of ointment, and a spare peice of cloth.~  
  
~Walking back over to Samus, she stared at her arm, wondering how she may take it off, without hurting her friend even more. She set the cloth and ointment beside the picture of herself and Samus, and fumbled around the blaster, trying to grab it so she could wedge it off. Tugging on it lightly, she found it hopeless, as she heard a slight scraping of the metal on the faint one's bone.  
  
Sheik: [ It's so deep....what am I going to do?..] ~placing Samus' arm down, she heard a hissing sound, and smoke steamed from various spots in the blaster, and it opened to reveal Samus' bloody arm, and the bent peice of metal still sticking in it.~  
  
~She could only stare a moment at the blood trickling down her arm, before she shook her head and took action. Grabbing the ointment and cloth, she grabbed hold of the peice of metal, and pulled, being careful not to damage the arm even more. The blood began to pour at this moment, and Samus opened her eyes, and they went wide, and a scream bounced through the room and on down the halls.~  
  
Samus: ~she turned to grab her arm, and ended up grabbing Shiek's hand instead. Slowly she looked up, panting in her burning pain. She flopped back onto the bed, cursing to herself.~  
  
Sheik: ~in her shock, she stared at the Samus, who continued to mutter to herself, looking at the ceiling. She grabbed the cloth, and placed it on the wound, applying direct pressure~  
  
Samus: Mother Fucker!~she yelled aloud at the ceiling, not daring to look at her arm, nor Sheik  
  
~Quickly Sheik acted, grabbing a shirt to hold on the wound. She kept hearing Samus' deep pants, and her pauses to wince as she applied the ointment on the less bleeding cut.~  
  
Sheik: [ This isn't enough....she needs a hospital...]~glancing up at Samus, she drew in her breath quickly as she found that the energy shooting female was staring directly at her.~  
  
Samus: ~she made a few croaking sounds, as her mouth formed to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say.~  
  
Sheik: You need a hospital..you might bleed to death. ~as if on cue, the three swordsmen burst in through the door, staring wild-eyed at Samus.~  
  
Marth: Oh, my God! You did bring her here!  
  
Samus: ~still lying in the bed, she looked helplessly up at the three men, and saw pity flash in their eyes instantly~  
  
Sheik: ~without looking at the wild swordsmen, she looked down and murmured~ She needs a hospital.  
  
~A short silence followed, and Samus' head leaned back against the pillow as her breathing became slightly labored. Sheik could hear footsteps behind her, as the three gathered around.~  
  
Link: Sheik. I'm sorry about earlier.  
  
Sheik: Why are you here?  
  
Roy: Link told us. We came to see if it was true.  
  
Sheik: ~ finally she did turn, and left Roy startled in her wake~ So you think Samus is a lie?  
  
Roy: No, I. Not at all. I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Sheik: ~she stood up slowly, talking to him as she went.~ Be careful what you say Roy. Someday, your words might cost you your life.  
  
Marth: ~he had been looking at Samus' arm the whole time, when Samus looked at him through small slits.~  
  
Sheik: ~she stood before Link, and stared straight at him, leaving him breathless.~ Are you going to help me?  
  
Marth: I will. ~he switched his glance from Samus to Sheik.~ I mean. Both of you were Smashers, and you helped us as well sometime in the past. Perhaps it is time we repay you. Besides. Why leave a person to die? Everything can be forgiven, right?  
  
Sheik: Those are the wisest words I've ever heard from you Marth. Probably even when I knew you in another life.  
  
~Marth looked down in embarassment, and he felt Roy pat him on the back and start to walk out the door.~  
  
Roy: Do we take her there, or do we bring the doc in here?  
  
Sheik: I don't know. ~she glanced at Samus, and she felt they were both strong enough to walk, even if it was through the rain. They did it before, there was no reason she couldn't do it again.~  
  
Link: Well, we're waisting time. Doctor Mario left earlier this morning, so he's not in the basement with the others.  
  
Sheik: ~another moment of silenced passed as Roy started down the hallway with Marth, leaving Link, Samus, and herself in the midst of a fire cackling room.~ Thank you, Link.  
  
Link: I said I would help you. I said I would finish what Zelda couldn't. And I mean to. ~He turned and walked out, as Samus gently lifted her friend from the bed. Samus seemed much lighter without the weight of the blaster holding onto her arm. Even then, the blood had already grown through the small cloth that Sheik had wrapped on the wound.~  
  
~ Once the five reached the kitchen door, Samus had begun to shiver, and the colour from her body was fading fast.~  
  
Link: Maybe it's more than just the cut on the arm. Maybe she hasn't eaten in a long time, or maybe the rain did something to her.  
  
Sheik: She'll be fine. ~ They turned out the door to find themselves in the middle of a slowly growing storm, which was threatening to tear apart the leaves from the trees, and sweep them onto buildings like twigs.~  
  
~Through a howling wind, they huddled together and ran through the pounding rain. The hospital was rarely used in certain cases, unless a broken bone had occured through daily rituals of practice for the tournaments. So the group had no worry of waiting when they bursted through the entranceway, soaked.~  
  
Dr. Mario: Whata think you'rea doin!? Runnina through a storm like thata! Let me see that girla!  
  
~Peach, Dr. Mario, and a few more unfimiliar faces handled Samus onto a bed and rolled her off, screaming orders to each other.~  
  
Sheik: They just take her. Just like that?~she turned to the three, her face clearly showing the shock on her face.~  
  
Roy: Dr. Mario is very serious with his work. Or else we wouldn't call him doctor all the time. She'll be fine.  
  
Marth: Come sit Sheik. I have a feeling the day is going to be long, even though it feels like night.  
  
~They sat randomly in the small waiting area, listening to the rain, and feeling a strange worry settle over them like a blanket.~  
  
Roy: Sheik. Could I ask you a personal question, but at no offense?  
  
Sheik: ~she stared long and hard at Roy, wondering to herself what kind of question he would ask that would be peronal. Only a few came to mind.~ Go ahead.  
  
Roy: You promise not to kill me, or yell?  
  
Sheik:.....I promise.  
  
Roy: Do you really love Samus?  
  
~ Sheik sat there, looking down. The others would have thought that she had been stunned, or she died, she was so still, but this shortly ended when she looked up at Roy with a small smile. She shook her head and giggled in a small way.~  
  
Sheik: Probably not in the way that you think.~another giggle.~ But inside, I know that Link was right. I love her like a spirit sister. I mean, you have to think about this. I found that we both loved Panther, with all our hearts, and ultimatly with our lives. But since Panther is gone, and I would know, I feel like Samus is all I have left to answer my questions. And finally I may rediscover who I used to be.  
  
Link: I'm sorry to say Sheik, and I don't want to hurt you, but you will never be who you used to.  
  
Sheik: ~she nodded her head in understanding, but continued to speak.~ You aren't listening to what I am saying. I said I wanted to 'rediscover' who I used to be. I know I won't be that Sheik you all knew, but I want to find out what she was like. I suppose I was brought back for more than my own reasons though.  
  
~ Everybody fell silent, letting the conversation soak in, and they could all feel one another thinking about this. Thinking about the past, what they are doing now, and what life may become. Finally, Dr. Mario came through the metal doors.~  
  
Dr. Mario: The womana. What isa her name?  
  
Sheik: Samus. ~she spoke before any of the others had a chance to lift their heads.~  
  
Dr. Mario: Eyd eh. Samusa. ~he said this in confusion, and the swordsmen understood. If they had been in Dr. Mario's place, they would have reacted the same way. Nobody knew what Samus looked like under that suit of orange armor, so they couldn't blame him for questioning her name.~  
  
Sheik: Is she ok?  
  
Dr. Mario: Oh! Yesa, she's absolutetly fina. She's just recovering. She wasa justa slightly malnourished. She'lla be fine and backa to normal ina few days.  
  
~Everybody there knew Samus would never be....normal....and like Sheik, she would never be the same Samus everybody knew. As Dr. Mario dissapeared behind the metal doors once again, they listened to the rain and watched the lightning flash in the writhing clouds through the glass windows. Nobody was worried whether or not Samus would make it alive. They all were, though, thinking what would happen when Samus could finally sit down and talk.~  
  
Marth: ~after a low rumble of thunder, he murmured to himself, but also as if he wanted everyone else to hear. He murmured the question everybody was thinking.~ Where has Samus been all these years?....  
  
*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^*^X^* I wouldn't exactly call this story "mushy", but probably more on the terms of "heartfelt". So do you think this chapter was worth the two month wait? Please review, for all the goodness and sanity that I have left (which is little) please tell me how you ...truly...feel about this story. Whether it be your first time, your last, or your in between, tell me what you thought of it. And please, skip a line and right only one word in your review to answer my question. Do you truly believe, know, and think I should continue this story?..... 


End file.
